


Lightning Strikes and Kites

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions of love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Temporary Canon Character Death, Other Champions Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: As Link regains his memories, his feelings about Revali get more and more complicated. The closer he gets to defeating Ganon, the more he learns... And the less he knows for sure.





	Lightning Strikes and Kites

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Billie! I love you <3

The cave was cold, and fairly small, but at least it was dry. In this kind of storm, that was really all they could hope for. Link had thankfully been able to get a fire going, using some of the wood that he kept in his magical bag for emergencies like this. While that would make the air pretty smoky later on, it at least meant somewhere warm to dry to dry off from the pouring rain; Link and Revali both were soaked.

"Well, this doesn't look like it's about to let up any time soon." Link signed, making an effort to be extra clear. "Make yourself comfortable, I guess."

Revali frowned, crossing his wings and furrowing his brows. "It's not so dangerous that we can't continue, we simply need to-"

A flash of lightning, followed instantly by a peal of thunder, cut him off. 

Suddenly, Revali didn't look so high and mighty. His green eyes were wide, brows raised high, wings more clutching himself than folded.

Link chose not to sign a thing about it, but smirked. "Because of the lightning. Carrying metal like we are, it'll be too dangerous. We should just stay here to wait it out."

His face returned to its default annoyed expression. "Fine. If you say so, oh-so-important appointed knight."

"You know, we could just decide to get along."

"And why would I do that?" Revali laughed. "I mean, that's just-"

Lighting flashed again, and his whole body seemed paralyzed with fear. It took quite a bit of restraint on his part not to laugh at Revali, at the comedy of the whole situation.

Who would think that Revali, supposed master of the skies, would be afraid of a little storm?

"You know, you can stop laughing at me, it's hardly-" the thunder hit, and he was frozen once more. "-Fair."

"I'm not really laughing, it's..."

There was the Rito Champion, the great Revali, shivering like a little kid because they were caught in a thunderstorm. He was soaked from head to toe, though the water rolled right off his feathers, curled up in a little ball by the fire, and gazing up at him with huge eyes.

"It's actually kinda adorable."

The change was immediate. All of Revali's feathers puffed up, making him look huge and poofy, like a giant piece of lint, or a rich lady's feather boa. His eyes were barely visible, but he certainly didn't look pleased as he tried to smooth himself out.  
Maybe it was like what cats and dogs do, Link thought to himself. Making themselves look bigger so they're more intimidating... Was he mad?

"Well, we may as well get comfortable, then." He declared, glancing nervously at the cave entrance. "As comfortable as we can, at least."

Nodding, Link began to strip off his wet clothes, laying them close enough to dry by the fire, but far enough to stay safe.

"What are you-?" Revali asked, puffing up again. "Why are you doing that!?"

"Getting dry." He shrugged. "I'll be really cold otherwise."

"Hylians are ridiculous." 

But he took off his scarf anyway, laying it similarly to Link's clothing. The little, light blue feathery pieces he had dangling from a couple of straps followed, then his vest. The rest of his clothing appeared to be leather, or something else of that nature. While that certainly wasn't dry, it was also unlikely to bother him.  
Link stripped down to his shorts, and laid as close as he dared to the fire. The rain outside was soothing, even if the thunder and lightning were jarring... and the cold was hard to ignore. His front was warm from the fire, almost too hot, but his back was freezing.

...until Revali curled up behind him, shifting to be able to hold him gently in his wings. Link blushed bright red, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I can't sleep with you shivering like that." He murmured his explanation, then drifted silently off to sleep.

Link followed soon after, cheeks still flushed, and his head still spinning.

***

Rushing back to reality was, as always, overwhelming. Touch came back first, Link realizing that he was standing in the cave, not lying down by a fire. He was cold. There was no one pressed up behind him to keep him warm. His clothes were still on. Though, rain was still pouring down outside. 

And he was alone. Completely, terribly, alone. 

As he got closer to defeating Ganon, the more memories he got back, which should have made things clear but only served to make him more confused. How did he really feel about Revali? Did he dislike him, like the first memory he got of him seemed to say? On the Divine Beast itself, he didn't really seem to betray any emotion except a vague sadness in his eyes. Part of him wanted to kiss that sadness away. The rest held him back. What was wrong with him?

But with each passing memory, whatever the feeling was grew stronger. 

Trying to push those thoughts out of his mind, Link started a fire, changed into dry clothes, and curled up close. The only thing he was missing was Revali pressed up against his back, keeping him warm in his wings.

***

It seemed like forever had passed since Link had been forced to think about Revali. He had spent all this time anywhere else - Gerudo Town, Goron City, his house in Hateno - just to distract himself from the pain of it. The aching in his chest.   
More than anything, he wanted Revali by his side... But that just wasn't possible. There was nothing he could do.

Revali was dead.

But now, standing in a little cabin in Hebra, memories of Revali were forced back to him. Selmie's Spot displayed all sorts of shields, all used for surfing at one time or another, he bet, but none caught his eye quite as much as the kite shield.   
It was simple in design, yet clearly made to be beautiful: thin layers of wood bound together by supports made up the triangular base. The outside declared a proud coat of paint, carefully done with the symbol of the Rito. Along the bottom edge were leather strands, attached securely, binding feathers and beads that dangled below. It really did look like a kite; he could see a Hylian child running alongside it on a breezy day.

But he could also see...

And all of a sudden, the memory caught him, dragging him into it at lightning speed.

***

"Well, Link? Any thoughts?"

He and Revali had been taunting each other, eventually resulting in Link threatening him to a sword fight. Revali had replied that he would have to go prepare, and came back, well... Like this. He was in his normal armor, but the Champion's scarf around his neck was tied a little closer, in a way that if would stay out of the way in close combat.

A shame. He was looking forward to tugging on it.

Similarly, his braids appeared to be tied up at the back of his head. Instead of a bow and quiver, he had a sword and shield strapped to his back. He slung the shield onto his wing, attaching the straps with deft fingers.

It was a Kite Shield, more vibrantly painted than the one hung in Selmie's Spot. It didn't look as if it had ever seen a day in battle, or at least, not with that coat of paint. The colors were fresh and bright, untarnished by the sun... Or by sledding down a mountain on it.

Then he pulled the sword from its sheath. The sword was a feathered edge, a thinner, lighter blade with a notch taken out of the base, right where the blade met the hilt. In Link's experience they tended to break easily, but Revali's didn't appear damaged at all. Silently, he wondered if that was from good care, or underuse. 

"Rethinking facing me in battle?" He asked, smiling proudly.

Link could see the way his feathers were starting to ruffle, but he knew better than when they had been in the cave. It wasn't anger, not even close. It was embarrassment. So maybe he wasn't actually as confident as he was pretending.

"Let's start." Link signed, then pulled out his own gear.

Though he was technically supposed to use the royal guards shield, particularly designed for the royal guards... But he definitely preferred his trusty Hylian shield. After battling the Hinox for it to prove himself, he was not letting it go. It was lightweight for a metal shield, and the slightly smaller size was less bulky for untraditional combat.  
And, of course, the Master Sword. The name was pretentious, but the sword was pretty much as reliable as you could get.

Revali got into stance. "Begin!"

He relied on his speed in fights, Link could tell. Immediately Revali sent a barrage of attack for him: a feint to the upper left, followed quickly by a slash close to his ankles. Stepping back quickly, Link blacked the blow, fencing style, with his sword perpendicular to the ground.

They circled each other, each waiting to see when the other would strike.

Revali was overconfident. He had expected Link to be slow, and had fully anticipated his attack would be successful. He was wrong; this sparring session was going to be so much more difficult than that.

This time Link charged in with a wild slash to Revali's right. The moment he had his shield up to block, he pulled back, and hit his left hip with the flat of his blade.

Revali grunted, taking a step back. 

He was giving ground, which was a good sign for Link. Let's see if he can be fast on the defensive. Using his previous decision to mimic fencing style, he went for a quick jab at Revali's feet. Careful to keep his shield up and alert, he mirrored that, but towards his shoulder, then the metal of his breastplate.

As the fight went on, even though they had barely started, Revali was slowing down. He wasn't accustomed to the weight of the sword, or the awkward positioning of the shield. His suspicion was right; those weapons had never seen battle beyond training, in all likelihood. 

Circling around each other, Link caught his breath. This would be difficult to pull off, but if he could... 

Connecting actual blades for the second time in their fight, Link made an obvious strike up at his head. Like he had hoped, Revali blocked this with his blade, not his shield. Link pulled back and attacked to the side, met by blade again. He tried a similar feint-and-blow pattern as Revali had at the beginning, meeting the same result. He blocked the same way Link had, surprisingly.

Maybe this fight was a learning experience.

But with that block, Link knew he had him right where he wanted him. He took a step back, and Revali went for a jab at Link's chest, very similar to the way he had attacked his chest earlier. Link took an extra step back and parried the blow, knocking Revali's sword wing far to the side.  
Lunging forward, he slammed his shield into Revali's chest. The breastplate he wore made a loud clang, the blow knocking the wind out of him. Link then ducked around him, rolling using the weight of his shield, and sprung up behind. With one calculated slice, he cut the ribbon Revali had used to tie up his hair.

Instantly, his shield wing was up to his braids, making sure none had been cut. Then he spun around, eyes narrowed. There was something about the way his eyes were narrowed...

Link could feel himself blush, instantly. He wiped the sweat from his brow. It was a hot day in Central Hyrule, not at all helped by Revali standing right in front of him. 

They were fighting. Why couldn't he escape these feelings?

Revali lunged forward, making like he was going to go for a swing towards Link's left. He was immediately alert, ready to block.

But the attack never came.

Instead, a burst of wind shot Revali upward, over Link's head. As he was still in the air he flipped, turned around, and very delicately cut the ribbon on Link's hair with the very tip of his sword. 

Paying the, now loose, hair no mind, Link spun around. If this had been an ordinary fight, he would have stabbed upward while he was still above, but he had no intentions to actually maim the Rito Champion. That would be fairly bad, both for saving the world, and for delicate Hyrule politics.

They circled each other again, and Link figured that he should just end this quickly. He let him last long enough, and now he should simply finish up. With a quick sequence of attacks he confused Revali, whose heavy sword was pulling down more and more. Once the sword contact was right, a quick flick of his wrist served to disarm him, the sword flying off and hitting the packed dirt ground of the training arena.  
Coming back in close, more for finishing the thing than winning the fight, Link bumped him with his shield.

Only, he wasn't expected Revali to grab ahold of him.

They both fell, Revali hitting the ground first, Link on top of him. One of his hands was still grabbing ahold of Link's back, the other still holding his shield, spread eagle in the dirt. His own shield arm was all that separated their chests, and Link tugged it out from between them as he moved to get up-

Then they made eye contact. 

Link's hair had fallen like a curtain over them, guiding their eyes together as it blocked out everything else. Revali's face was ruffled, and he knew that his own was flushed to to the color of a tomato. Those eyes had that look in them again, as if he wanted Link to tear him apart... Or maybe something else.

If he had lips, Link would have kissed him. The only thing that kept him from it was simply not knowing how.

Disturbed by his own thoughts and embarrassed about how he felt, Link pulled himself up off Revali. Reaching down, he offered him a hand, but was rejected. He had expected that much, after all.  
Revali dusted himself off, removing the shield from his arm.

"Well, Hero-" He said it like a curse. "I suppose you have the edge on me when it comes to swordplay, but I'm not as hopeless as you thought."

Link put away his own weapons. "Yeah, I guess not."

"Perhaps we should spar more often, hm?" Revali tipped his head, and just like that, Link didn't know how to kiss him, but he would have anyway.

But he didn't. He held his ground.

"Yeah, see you around, Revali."

"See you around... Link."

Though he couldn't remember if that was the first time he said his name, it felt like it. Maybe it was the fact that it was soft. He said the name like it was delicate, rolling gently off his tongue.  
It made his heart stir in his chest, pounding under the hot summer sun.

***

And now, it only made him ache. Slowly, it all came back to him. The floor beneath him was wood, not packed dirt. It was cold enough that he was still bundled tight in his clothes from Rito Village. He had a demon carver and an emblazoned shield, not the Master Sword and the Hylian shield.

Selmie waved a gloved hand in front of his face. "Link? Hey, Link, are you alright?"

Slowly, he nodded.

"It's getting late; you're sleeping her tonight." She shook her head. "Can't have you out in the snow like that, spacing out."

Nodding again, he signed a quick thank you before falling asleep quickly by the fire.

***

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Link sheathed his sword. He hadn't remembered having much, if any, trouble downing the Hinox the first time he did it, down in the depths of Hyrule Castle, but Stalnox tended to be a bit more difficult. He hadn't accounted for the thing wasting away to bones over the hundred years it was trapped in the castle. 

With a flash of magic, the type Link had learned not to question, a chest appeared at the head of the room. Taking another moment to catch his breath first, he walked forward to claim his reward.

The Hylian shield, strong and beautiful as ever, the colors and designs vivid on its metallic surface. It was heavy, sure, but the added weight meant security. This was a shield he knew that he could face Ganon with. 

But until then...

The Master Sword may never break, but he wouldn't be so lucky when it came to the Hylian shield. Slinging the shield onto his back, Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate. Searching his map, he found the shrine near Hateno, and pressed the screen to warp over.

It only felt like a second or two before he was standing not far from his house. Rain was pouring down, drenching him almost as soon as he fully materialized. Pulling his Hylian hood over his head, he ran over, across the bridge, and under the eve. Wringing out his clothes as best as he could first, he stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

He pulled the Hylian shield off his back, and grabbed a towel to quickly dry it off. Risking rust was not a good idea. Once he was sufficiently pleased with the dryness, he trudged over to the walls that held his weapons.  
The fact that Bolson had the option to make these displays for him had really turned out to be a blessing. He hadn't known it before defeating the Divine Beasts, but he had ended up with a lot of weapons that were not for casual use. 

On his bow wall was a swallow bow, made for him by Molli... Though, with a lot of help from her father. The binding was poorly wrapped, but the colors were bright and cheerful. He could even tell that she helped with the bowstring, making sure it was properly treated.   
Next to it sat a mighty Lynel bow, from one of the toughest fights he had ever been in. Though he worked hard to remove it, there were still dark blood stains that refused to be worked out of the intricate corners.  
And the Great Eagle bow. Link tried not to let his eyes linger on it, but failed. The bow just looked so much like him, with all the colors and designs and subtle details. Even the little scrap of fabric tied into the body was a real piece of the Champion's fabric, cut from his scarf. Running his fingers over the painted designs, Link forced himself to turn his head away. It was too painful.

A similar feeling overtook him looking at the more conventional weapons. The Lightscale Trident with its intricate handiwork, the little beads hanging down evoking memories of Mipha's ceremonial jewelry.  
The Boulder Breaker was a sturdy, hulking thing made with an unholy combination of metal and rock. He and Daruk had messed around with it before, seeing how far bokoblins would fly when hit, or competing over who could split a chuchu into the most pieces. It seemed like a part of him when he wielded it, grinning wide.  
The Scimitar of the Seven wasn't so much a part of Urbosa as she was a part of it, the traditional, historical weapon of the Gerudo being more like the Master Sword than any of the others. This sword, with the designs inlaid within the metal, telling stories in the Gerudo native tongue. She had to earn it, making the sword her own over time.

And now, his shields.

The Daybreaker was bright and shining as ever, Urbosa's more personal touch as a weapon. The name had a dual meaning, according to a memory he had gotten back recently; both that the light shining off the surface was blinding, and that many a foe had received large amounts of crushing damage from being slammed in the face with it. He really loved her, especially when it came to her sense of humor.  
Running his hand over the kite shield, Link traced the patterns in the paint. The morning he had woken up, he asked Selmie how he could earn it. She gave him a time to shoot for down surfing down the trail, he did it, and she gave it to him. It was as simple as that. Except he had asked Sayge at the dye shop how he would go about re-painting it, and they had worked together on the project for a couple of nights. The ending product looked far more like Revali's had... Even though he couldn't quite get it right.   
Next to it, now, hung the Hylian shield, waiting for when he would go fight Ganon.

But he didn't want to let Revali go. He didn't want to let any of them go... Even though he knew he had to.

For Hyrule, he reminded himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

***

Link struggled to breathe, to hold himself upright, to hold in the tears that threatened his eyes. Why, if Ganon was defeated, did he feel like this? For once in this new life, he wasn't alone. Zelda was standing right in front of him.

So then, why did he feel so cold?

"Tell me... Do you remember me?"

The breeze was chilly, raking it's chilly fingers through the grass, making both of them quiver... Though Link had a feeling it was more from fear than the cold. He was afraid of letting Zelda back into his life, of letting anyone back in. Why?

Jaw shaking, shoulders dropping, everything broke like a dam. Link ran forward, grabbing Zelda and holding her in his arms, nodding his head yes as clearly as he could.   
Sure, they were both crying. It was cold on Hyrule field. Link was bloody and battered. Zelda looked like hell from battling that thing mentally for all those years.

But right now, they weren't alone. 

Clouds rolled in as they held each other, neither wanting to let go for fear that they would disappear like all the champions had, after he defeated the beasts controlling them.  
Rain began to pour down, drenching them completely. Finally pulling apart, Zelda taking Link's hand in her own. Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, he quickly found Hateno Village's shrine to warp there.

What they needed right now was rest. The moment they got there Link clipped the Skeikah Slate back onto his belt, and walked them over to his house. After changing into more dry clothes, they fell asleep together, neither wanting to be alone.

***

When Link woke up, the bed was cold. No, he wasn't in a bed, it was a hammock. He was in Rito Village, having spent the night after he and Revali took down a nearby lynel.

So why wasn't Revali beside him?

Sure, sleeping in the same hammock hadn't been their first choice... But Link had to admit, he wanted to, and he though that Revali might too. If it was a few months ago, this never would have happened. But now?

Link didn't know what to feel. With seeing him in that thunderstorm, that moment when they were training, lying beside him last night; every waking moment he had around Revali just made his life more complicated. How could he keep dealing with this?

Sliding out of bed, he landed on his bare feet. The wood beneath him was cold, but bearable as he searched around for his bag. With Revali being so naturally warm, he had slept in only his shorts.

Which definitely made things more complicated.

But for now, he got dressed quickly, and went out to look for him. Where would he be, if he was a Rito Champion having an internal crisis about who he was attracted to?

Wait, that was just him. He didn't know Revali's feelings at all. Regardless, he had a feeling that he'd be at the Flight Range. It was as good a place to run away from feelings as any.  
So he made the hike out there, trying not to think about Revali on the way... But the only color he could see was the dark blue of his feathers, the shining green of his eyes. In all of their traveling, everywhere they went, Revali felt like home.

And as Link climbed the ladder, he wondered what he would say to him. He was only just learning sign, so it was difficult to get his point across sometimes... 

Sure enough, Revali was sitting by the fire, just staring at it. "Oh, so I really can never escape you."

The way he muttered it didn't sound annoyed, just... Accepting. That was the voice of someone who had given up. Someone who had stopped running.

"Why do you have to be like that, Link?" He asked, shaking his head. "You're so perfect... Too perfect with your crooked little teeth and your freckles. It isn't fair to anybody else, you know."

All Link could do was shrug, but Revali laughed.

"I tried to pretend that I hated you. That I was jealous. Really fooled them for a while there, huh?"

Revali looked up, his eyes blazing in in the light, and smiled. Somehow, or managed to be more unsettling than the blank look he wore at first.

"But of course, you saw right through it." He rose to his feet with a heaving sigh, looking away from Link. "I had to go and fall in love with you, didn't I?"

Link was frozen in place, stunned by what he had heard. So Revali did feel the same way? He was-

"Stop standing there and gaping like that." Revali spat, but it looked like there were tears shining in his eyes. "Don't let it get to your head, either. Just because I-"

Stepping forward, heart pounding, Link knew what he was about to do. He had seen couples doing it all throughout Rito Village, married or not. Eventually, it dawned on him that rubbing foreheads together was something like a kiss.  
So, taking Revali's face in his hand, leaning in, he...

And the memory faded out.

***

Link woke up in his own bed, the other side cold. Zelda had apparently gotten up sometime earlier than he had, that wasn't hard to believe. She always got up before he did... At least, she used to.  
Sunlight streamed through the window on Link as he stretched, warming his skin. With a yawn, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up.

Down below, on the ground floor, Zelda was looking at the weapon displays. Her hand traced the delicate metalwork of Mipha's spear with a dearness that made his heart ache.

Then, suddenly, it hit him. This was real. It wasn't a memory. Zelda was really here with him, in his house. Ganon was defeated. It was all over.

But...

What now?

Zelda sighed, turning away from the trident. "Well, you seem to be awake."

Link nodded. "I had another memory, it slowed me down."

"You've never been the earliest riser anyway." She smiled. "I mean, a hundred years is a bit extreme."

They both laughed at that, some of the tension broken.

"But... There is something I did want to talk to you about." She confessed, pulling out one of the chairs and sitting down. "It's about the Champions."

Link followed suit, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I woke up because, well... It was like the weapons were calling to me. It's the goddess, I know that, but she appears to me in different ways." Zelda explained, talking with her hands the little way she always did. "They're alive. I can feel it. I don't know how, but... Their spirits are still here."

Link's head spun. "Then we have to go."

She nodded. "I agree, but..." Immediately, her stomach rumbled. "Breakfast first?"

He nodded with enthusiasm, trying to block out the thoughts making his heart pound.

Could Revali still be within reach?

***

The Zora had already found Mipha when they arrived, and it took all of Zelda's willpower not to just stay there with her. But Mipha was still too weak to travel, so they had to leave with a multitude of promises to return.   
She took no offense to that, only smiling softly as she laid back down into the water.

Daruk was up and full of life by the time they reached Goron City, having apparently awoken to find himself in the middle of the Isle of Rabac. That had been a shock, but nothing could slow him down.

Though Zelda had been shocked at Link's disguise to enter Gerudo Town, that trip had gone smoothly. Urbosa had awoken near the Gerudo Great Skeleton, and walked her way, weak and tired, all the way to the town. Though she was battered and weary, her people immediately recognized her.  
She was still tired, and a bit weak, but that was nothing to Urbosa. Upon seeing them she crushed the two in a hug, overwhelmingly glad to see them.

And that left Rito Village. Link had insisted that they go there last, because...

Because he was afraid.

It was just like seeing Zelda again, he wasn't sure if he could let are Revali back in. He wanted to, he wanted to more than anything, but... What if a hundred years had changed Revali as much as it changed him? What if he didn't love him anymore?

Of course, they arrived in the middle of a thunderstorm, and the irony wasn't lost on him. However, no Rito had seen him.

Where was Revali?

A flash of recollection moved through Link, plain as day. He rushed through the village, ashamed to say that he left Zelda behind. He knew where the cave was. He could find it.

He could find Revali.

When he got there, soaking wet, the cave was dark and cold. He couldn't see anything inside, his heart faltering in his chest.

Then lightning flashed, lighting up the cave, and revealing Revali himself, curled up in the corner.  
He looked terrible; feathers matted, braids coming undone, armor torn, but he was there. He was alive. 

Just like he had before, Link made his way forward, kneeling before Revali this time. It was all the same, everything just like before. He knew that he could see him, the Rito having far superior night vision to Hylians. He had made that abundantly clear, a long time ago now.

"It's okay, you're safe." Link signed, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're safe."

And Revali leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Link reached up to touch his face, and Revali held him close. They were both cold, sipping wet, and shaking with fear, but in that moment it didn't matter.

They made their way back to the village, standing as close together as they could, just to remind themselves that they weren't alone. Every time lightning flashed, Revali jumped, but Link hust held him tighter.

Zelda was here, okay. So was Mipha, and Daruk, and Urbosa... And Revali. 

From now on, he wasn't alone, Link realized with a start. He didn't have to be alone.

Nuzzling his face into Revali's arm, the two made it back to where Zelda was waiting. He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a request slot open, if you'd like a oneshot! Tumblr is Supertinydom and Supertinywords, Comments are Love <3


End file.
